Naturally occurring RNAs are synthesized from four basic ribonucleotides: ATP, CTP, UTP and GTP, but may contain post-transcriptionally modified nucleotides. Further, approximately one hundred different nucleoside modifications have been identified in RNA (Rozenski, J, Crain, P, and McCloskey, J. (1999). The RNA Modification Database: 1999 update. Nucl Acids Res 27: 196-197, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).
There are multiple problems with prior methodologies of effecting protein expression. For example, heterologous deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) introduced into a cell can be inherited by daughter cells (whether or not the heterologous DNA has integrated into the chromosome) or by offspring. Introduced DNA can integrate into host cell genomic DNA at some frequency, resulting in alterations and/or damage to the host cell genomic DNA. In addition, multiple steps must occur before a protein is made. Once inside the cell, DNA must be transported into the nucleus where it is transcribed into RNA. The RNA transcribed from DNA must then enter the cytoplasm where it is translated into protein. This need for multiple processing steps creates lag times before the generation of a protein of interest. Further, it is difficult to obtain DNA expression in cells; frequently DNA enters cells but is not expressed or not expressed at reasonable rates or concentrations. This can be a particular problem when DNA is introduced into cells such as primary cells or modified cell lines. The role of nucleoside modifications on the immuno-stimulatory potential, stability, and on the translation efficiency of RNA, and the consequent benefits to this for enhancing protein expression and producing therapeutics have been previously explored. Such studies are detailed in published co-pending International Publication No WO2012019168 filed Aug. 5, 201, International Publication No WO2012045082 filed Oct. 3, 2011, International Publication No WO2012045075 filed Oct. 3, 2011, International Publication No WO2013052523 filed Oct. 3, 2012, and International Publication No WO2013090648 filed Dec. 14, 2012 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The use of modified polynucleotides in the fields of antibodies, viruses, veterinary applications and a variety of in vivo settings have been explored and are disclosed in, for example, co-pending and co-owned U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,862, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Biologics; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,645, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Biologics; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,130, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Biologics; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,866, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Antibodies; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,647, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Antibodies; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,134, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Antibodies; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,868, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Vaccines; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,648, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Vaccines; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,135, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Vaccines; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,870, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Therapeutic Proteins and Peptides; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,649, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Therapeutic Proteins and Peptides; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,139, filed Dec. 14, 2012, Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Therapeutic Proteins and Peptides; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,873, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Secreted Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,650, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Secreted Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,147, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Secreted Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,878, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Plasma Membrane Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,654, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Plasma Membrane Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,152, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Plasma Membrane Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,885, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Cytoplasmic and Cytoskeletal Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,658, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Cytoplasmic and Cytoskeletal Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,155, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Cytoplasmic and Cytoskeletal Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,896, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Intracellular Membrane Bound Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/668,157, filed Jul. 5, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Intracellular Membrane Bound Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,661, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Intracellular Membrane Bound Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,160, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Intracellular Membrane Bound Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,911, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Nuclear Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,667, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Nuclear Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,168, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Nuclear Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,922, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,675, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,174, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,935, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,687, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,184, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,945, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,696, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,191, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/618,953, filed Apr. 2, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,704, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,203, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,720, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Cosmetic Proteins and Peptides; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/737,213, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Cosmetic Proteins and Peptides; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/681,742, filed Aug. 10, 2012, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Oncology-Related Proteins and Peptides; International Application No PCT/US2013/030062, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Biologics and Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/791,922, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Biologics and Proteins Associated with Human Disease; International Application No PCT/US2013/030063, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides; International Application No. PCT/US2013/030064, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Secreted Proteins; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/791,921, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Secreted Proteins; International Application No PCT/US2013/030059, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Membrane Proteins; International Application No. PCT/US2013/030066, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Cytoplasmic and Cytoskeletal Proteins; International Application No. PCT/US2013/030067, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Nuclear Proteins; International Application No. PCT/US2013/030060, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins; International Application No. PCT/US2013/030061, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/791,910, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Proteins Associated with Human Disease; International Application No. PCT/US2013/030068, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Cosmetic Proteins and Peptides; and International Application No. PCT/US2013/030070, filed Mar. 9, 2013, entitled Modified Polynucleotides for the Production of Oncology-Related Proteins and Peptides; International Patent Application No. PCT/US2013/031821, filed Mar. 15, 2013, entitled In Vivo Production of Proteins; the contents of each of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Formulations and delivery of modified polynucleotides are described in, for example, co-pending and co-owned International Publication No WO2013090648, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Nucleoside, Nucleotide, Nucleic Acid Compositions and US Publication No US20130156849, filed Dec. 14, 2012, entitled Modified Nucleoside, Nucleotide, Nucleic Acid Compositions; the contents of each of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for biological modalities to address the modulation of intracellular translation of nucleic acids. The present invention addresses this need by providing methods and compositions for the manufacture and optimization of modified mRNA molecules via alteration of the terminal architecture of the molecules.